With A Little Help From My Friends
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," the boy offered with a hesitant smile. "Now, I just accidentally shadow-traveled here, so if you don't mind, could I get off your table?" When a demigod suddenly appears on top of two legacies' table, things get complicated. Especially when he tells them about his strange crush. Spoilers for House of Hades. "You destroyed our last pizza slice,"


**So, hello! This is an idea I've had since the House of Hades, and I've finally come to the end of it, to realize how I could structure it. Thanks for even clicking on the title!**

* * *

"Euphoria is a feeling of extreme happiness –"

"_Euphoriiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaa! Together 'til the end, of, time!_" sang Andromeda, her pitch way too high and her voice way too bad.

"Shut up," Indie growled, pushing her blonde hair back, "I need to get his straight," she cleared her throat, leaning her head against her hand, and started again "Euphoria is a feeling of extreme happiness. Period," she glanced around, "I feel _euphoric_ some –Oh, who am I kidding?" she groaned and slumped in her chair.

Indie laughed, dropping her books on the table, "You should have used a less complicated feeling," she looked at her in the eyes, "Like Love,"

The blonde raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, right. Love is _never_ easy. That's the one thing I've learned living with you,"

"Excuse me," Andromeda pouted, "Granddaughters of Aphrodite are not liars. Beautiful people never lie,"

"Uh-huh." responded Indie, shaking her head, "Let's just get the pizza and I can finish my stupid essay later. Like, what the hades? I pick the one stupid emotion that has a fucking _song_ about it!"

"Well, you _are_ a descendant of Apollo, so…"

A legacy had never glared so hard.

Thirty minutes later, they had a pizza between them to make them less hostile.

"So," Indie happily said, "Speaking of love…how's your crush on Melanie going?"

Andromeda blushed, feeling stupid. She'd had this crush on this cute girl called Melanie, who was a legacy of Ceres. She'd been teased endlessly about it by Indie, who just could not seem to get it that _she did not want the whole Camp to know she was bi._ Sure, the whole Camp was now 'gay yeah gay' but she didn't trust it for a second. She'd lived in Camp Jupiter because her mom had wanted it for her, even though _she _had wanted to live in Camp Half-Blood. They were more accepting there, and she'd learned the hard way that coming out meant no friends.

Of course, Indie thought, Andromeda was pretty thick. With her lush black hair and perfect violet eyes, the girl was gorgeous enough. If Indie herself swung that way, she'd date her in a heartbeat. The deep, honest, determined personality was a plus too.

"It's not _going_ anywhere," Andromeda hissed, "Now, if you could stop talking…"

Silence.

There was only one pizza slice left. The moment of truth. Both girls stared at it, hungry, wild, like beasts, their fighting instincts kicking in.

"It'll go straight to your hips,"

Indie raised an eyebrow, "It'll go straight to your butt,"

They both lunged for the one slice left, years of training kicking in, but before they could fight over it, a guy suddenly materialized on top of the pizza.

Indie and Andromeda had been trained for years in demigod camps. When a boy suddenly appeared, however unexpected and unreal it seemed, he was either a monster or something else. They decided not to take any chances.

Before the dark eyed, black haired teenager could blink, two knifes were at his throat.

"Who are you?" Andromeda interrogated, eyes narrowed, her stance wide and strong.

"Um, demigods?" the teen asked, rubbing his eyes, as if he was tired.

"You don't need to know the answer," Indie warned, but she didn't sound nearly as threatening. She sucked at this. Andromeda was so much better at inspiring fear. She just liked writing.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," the boy offered with a hesitant smile. "Now, I just accidentally shadow-traveled here, so if you don't mind, could I get off your table?"

…

After the demigod had explained that yes, he _was_ Percy Jackson's cousin and no, he wasn't a monster in disguise, the two friends managed to get him off the table.

"You destroyed our last pizza slice," Indie joked, "So you better have a good reason for being here."

"Should've thought it better," Andromeda raised a questioning eyebrow.

Nico sighed, "I was escaping from a monster in Las Vegas,"

"Then how did you end up in Washington?" Indie asked, intrigued.

He sat on the couch, a bit tired from the effort of shadow-travelling, and shook his head, "I don't know. Happens sometimes."

The legacy of Aphrodite smirked and played with her knife, "Hmm. The legendary son of Hades, losing his shit and shadow-travelling to our apartment. Indie, what should we do with him?"

The girl shrugged, but then she gaped at her, "No way."

Andromeda smiled widely.

"What?" the seventeen year old asked. "What are you going to do to me?"

Andromeda smiled, "We're going to make you pay,"  
"With a secret," Indie added, looking slightly embarrassed, but thrilled all the same.

"A secret?" he looked confused, but nervous, too. He stood up and bit his lip, "What do you mean, make me pay with a secret?"

"Exactly that," Indie's voice was apologetic, and Andromeda was barely containing her laugh, "When people bother us, they have to tell a secret, and we let them go. No hard feelings; nothing. Just a secret,"

He stared at them, "You're crazy,"  
"Or," Andromeda raised her eyebrows, "you could disrupt our home, make us show ourselves though we have mortal neighbors, and give us nothing in return but insults."

Nico sighed, "Isn't there anything else you'd want?"

"I know it seems mean, but it's actually very therapeutic," Indie explained, "It's actually how I became best friends with Andromeda. It's nice to share secrets, Nico di Angelo. Sometimes it's great to do so with strangers."

Nico di Angelo hesitated, and then his expression seemed to crumble, as if thinking '_what the heck, I don't really care'_, and he said, "I have a crush on a guy, and he doesn't like me back."  
There was a wince an instant later, as if he couldn't quite believe he'd said it, and Andromeda gaped, "Um, okay. Maybe you shouldn't have told us _that_, specifically, but well."

Indie ignored her, "What's his name? Don't worry, we're not homophobic,"

"Our OTP is Destiel!" smiled the legacy of Aphrodite, "Not Wincest for us. Uh-uh."

Nico seemed lost at that, but then, demigods weren't usually around the Internet, and even less time watching TV shows about angels and demon hunters, so…

He just smiled, "Yeah. I think that's all you're getting from me. Thank you, I'm leaving,"

Just before he could go, Andromeda cried out, "Is it Jason Grace?"

He froze, and his face was covered with horror, "_Gods_, no,"

"Frank Zhang?"

She received a shudder.

"Um, I don't know. Grover Underwood?"

Nico seemed ready to kill her.

Indie laughed, "Oi, Andy, stop being so rude,"

"Percy Jackson?"

For a second, Nico's expression froze, and then it acquire a shade of disgust, but both legacies gaped.

"No way! _Percy_? Oh my, the whole camp ships him with Annabeth Chase!"

"Ships?" the poor son of Hades. Devoid of pairings. What a sad life.

"Andromeda," Indie scolded her, "Sorry, Nico. Andy likes to search around the Internet, and sometimes she's just plain strange. And we're not telling anyone, believe me,"

He seemed hopeless, "Great. Now the minute I'm out of this door you'll be spreading the news. Gosh, it's just a _crush_. Don't look so excited about it. And anyway, it doesn't _matter_,"

Andy opened her mouth, smirking, and then closed it, looking distant. When she finally spoke, Indie was on the edge of her seat, fearing the words she would utter.

"I hate it how they make the Camp seem so open to homosexuals and all that shit, but in reality most of them are dicks. Don't you think so? And the Aphrodite community absolutely detests someone who likes people who are already in a relationship. Oh, is it a _crime_? I mean, I can't control my own fucking emotions, thank you, though I do have some dignity. I'll keep it to myself, but don't bitch about it,"

Nico seemed a bit softer at that, more open, and Indie was on the verge of hugging her friend. Yes. This is what she'd been waiting for, months and months. _Finally_ she admitted her feelings and her doubts about Camp.

"Yeah. It's pretty freaking horrible, actually," he sat back down, "Doesn't mean I trust you now."

"Nico, don't worry," Indie said, "We're legacies. We're used to being looked down, 'cause we're not demigods. We aren't going to judge you if you like somebody, especially the ever hot Percy Jackson. I mean, even if you aren't gay, or if you're a lesbian, who doesn't like that guy?"

Nico cracked a smile at that, though it was a small one, that disappeared soon. "Well, thanks for being so understanding and all, but I've got to go,"

"Oh don't give us that," Andromeda said, sounding impatient, "Indie's lived in Camp Half-Blood since she was thirteen, and she left a year ago. How come she didn't recognize you?"

"It's because I don't frequent the place," he said, defensive.

"Why? Camp's the best place on Earth, especially after the Romans came and gave us _two_ different life styles to follow." Indie was puzzled

"Difficulties," he said, his voice cold.

"Well, do you want a coffee?" Andromeda asked sweetly

"No," he answered, and disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

The two girls just looked at each other, shrugged, and proceeded to analyze every aspect of the meeting while sometimes laughing.

…

It was three days later when Nico di Angelo knocked on their door.

"It's you," Indie said, her blue eyes bright. "Come in,"

The teen awkwardly entered the flat, and Andromeda waved and smiled, her posture relaxed as she curled up in the sofa, "Hey. We're watching a Sherlock marathon," she winced, "Well, it's only got six episodes, but they're long enough. And the guy could be a son of Athena. He's so freaking smart."

The legacy of Apollo looked apologetic when Nico turned to her, confused, "She's obsessed with TV shows, and she's got in in her head that the Sherlock theme song is the best thing since Melanie Stryde."

Blushing, Andromeda threw Indie a pillow, but Nico smiled, "Yeah. Well, can I, uh, crash with you? I mean, I just needed a place to go,"

"Sure." The two legacies nodded, inviting and nice as always, and the son of Hades hesitantly sat on the couch, "But the marathon's still on,"

After two hours of Indie marveling at how beautiful the scenes were filmed, shrieking with delight at 'the bed thing', as she called it, and Andromeda insisting that yes, John Watson was indeed gay, Nico was hooked.

"I knew you'd find it interesting," said the legacy of Aphrodite with a smirk, "And the subtext is clear."

"But what about Irene Ad –?"

"Doesn't _matter_," she hissed, and Indie bit her lip, but he could see the laughter in her eyes. The teen checked his watch, the only mortal thing he owned, and frowned, "I've got to go. My father will be searching for me. Just...Don't put the next one without me,"

"Oh, honey," Andromeda teased, "We'll be watching Hannibal by the time you're back."

With a smile, and feeling a lot more cheerful, Nico disappeared.

…

It became kind of a thing. The legacies weren't friends, not like the Seven had been, but they were more than just strangers. Occasionally, maybe once a week, he'd appear on their flat, and Andromeda would be obsessing over some TV show, while Indie would be writing one of the hundred essays her creative writing teacher gave her. Sometimes, he'd catch them reading 'fanfiction', some kind of weird writing which involved characters from shows, mostly just 'Supernatural' and 'Sherlock', and they'd smile at him.

That week, the son of Hades appeared and found Andromeda crying.

He forgot his hesitance, his awkwardness, and moved to the legacies' side immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Indie, the great friend she was, was comforting the violet eyed girl, looking miserable herself, "Melanie Stryder got killed by a monster," she said, and tears fell to her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her friend, and Nico cleared his throat, "I'm sorry,"

"No, you're not!" the girl screamed at him, eyes bright with fury and grieve, figure broken and desperate, "If you were truly sorry, you'd snap out of it and admit your fucking feelings to Percy Jackson. I never told her! I never even _told _her, and now she's fucking gone!"

Indie held the legacy, but Nico backed away, "I-I'm sorry," he repeated, trembling, and the legacy of Apollo just shook her head. He understood. Andromeda wouldn't be able to talk coherently for some time.

And besides, his heart _was _being ripped out of his chest with every sob that shook the girl's body.

He put a hand on her shoulders and helped Indie hold her as she cried. Though he was sure he wasn't helping that much, it was the best he could do.

The legacy of Apollo broke down short after, blue eyes shattering like glass.

…

Percy shook his head, "No, you can't hold it that way,"

Irina sighed, "I always do it the wrong way. Leave it, I'm hopeless. Not even you can make me into anything that's actually worth something,"

The son of Poseidon smiled at the thirteen year old daughter of Bacchus. She was adorable, loved to party, and had a big smile for everyone except herself. After hearing Reyna complain that she was denying help with her sword training, she'd called Percy for help. And here he was, holding a cavalry sword and gently helping her.

"Your sword is very unusual. That's actually really original. Did you know Hazel Levesque had one like that? I bet you'll learn to use it just as good,"

Her slightly purple-grey eyes lifted, hopeful, and she bit her lip. Irina let him help her, and in ten minutes she'd learned to slash without bending her elbow too much, giving herself space.

"Thank you so much! Can I please go to Half-Blood so you can help me?" she pleaded with big eyes. Percy melted under her stare. He was a sucker for little girls. They reminded him way too much of cute Julia. Finally, he nodded, and she ran away cheering, preparing to leave.

"That was pretty great," a voice he knew too well shattered his calm.

"Nico?" He hadn't seen the son of Hades in a long time, and he'd been wondering when he'd show up. Guess he was back now.

"Yes, that's me," he walked up to him, and he just smiled at him, "How are things going in the Underworld?"

"A bit boring, to be honest. Found some friends," he seemed hesitant, so Percy pressed a little. He was a bit worried about his cousin. After finally turning nineteen, he'd realized he'd been pretty much neglecting the kid, and had tried his best to make the teen a little more comfortable around him.

"Hmm? Who are they, now? Demigods?"

"Legacies, actually," he said, "Did you know Melanie Stryde died yesterday?"

He was shocked, "Mel? I'd seen her once or twice before. Poor girl. She seemed so full of life." Percy bit his lip, "Is she one of your friends?"

"No, actually, just my friend's crush,"

He stared at him, blank, "I don't unders –"

Nico's lips went down on him, and Percy automatically reacted, grabbing his face and gently pulling him away, stunned.

He looked a bit hopeless, and Percy stared, "What was that?"

"Um, just." He blushed, "Well, I wanted you to see, but you're so freaking oblivious it wasn't going to happen anytime soon! Now you know, so I can finally not have to endure how your slow brain figures it out!"

Percy frowned, "Nico. Please, you can't blame me for this. I'm so –"

The son of Hades shadow-travelled before he'd finished the sentence.

…

"Ugh, didn't imagine the guy to be so fucking oblivious," Indie commented, her voice sharp.

Andromeda just stared at the window, still lost, but then she said, "Yeah, he might be the hottest demigod to have ever walked this Earth, but he'd got flaws, kid. Everyone does." For the first time in weeks, she smiled at Nico, "Find yourself someone better, yeah? Someone who wants you back,"

The son of Hades nodded at her, moved by her effort, and stood up, "Persephone's waiting for me and Hazel. Can't be late. Can we see Castle tomorrow?"

"Sure," Indie smiled.

…

"Oh my gods, you like him!" Andromeda was obviously feeling cheerful today, she'd been smiling a lot more than usual, "You actually like him!"

Nico blushed, "Well…"

"Nico di Angelo likes Justin Treak!" Indie exclaimed, smiling, her usual calm and alert demeanor so as not to bother her friend gone, "I can't believe it!"

"Oh, shut up," he sulked, "He's straight,"  
"Are you suuuuure?" they joked.

Sooo funny, girls. "Yes. Positive,"

"We'll see about that. You never know, truly. After all, Hermes's kids are always taking 'different paths'…"

Nico threw a pillow at them, but inside he was grateful.

They were truly trying to help.

…

A week later, the son of Hades had pictures.

"I struggled with my inside person in the Aphrodite cabin. Cost me a fortune, so pay up,"

"Oh, be realistic. You probably went to Piper McLean,"

He grunted, though of course it was true. He observe as they devoured Justin Treak's attractive face, his incredible smile…

Oh gods. He was losing it. Quick, Nico, think about something else. Anything else except how handsome he looked when he laughed, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Dayum," Andromeda said, and she smiled. Slowly, she was almost always happy. Sometimes she cried still, for hours and hours, but she was getting better. "He's _fine_,"

Indie playfully punched her, "Please. Nico here is ten times this guy. He's a 7, if we're exaggerating,"

"He puts David Tenant to shame,"

"You did _not_," the actor was a sore subject for the legacy of Apollo, "That man is _flawless_,"

"Girls, girls." Nico raised his arms, trying to get them to stop from murdering each other over who was better, Benedict Cumberbatch or David Tenant, "I brought you pictures, so I get a secret in exchange."

Andromeda glanced at Indie, who sighed, "Okay, okay. So…I got an A on today's essay,"

"What?" the legacy of Aphrodite gaped, "Congratulations!"

Nico smiled, and he thought Bianca would be proud to see him making these friends. Maybe a bit worried that he didn't have any male ones, but he'd get to that eventually. Frank Zhang was sneaking up on him, making him feel better than most guys. Maybe he'd get to have an actual friendship with him, regardless of he and his sister's relationship.

"Yeah, Indie. You rocked that essay," he assured her, and she smiled.

"Well, tell us more about his personality!" Andromeda urges, clearly intrigued.

"Well, he's this sarcastic guy, but he's never offended anyone, that I know. He's impatient and is a mess with most things, but he's kind and sweet and…" Nico trailed off, "I sound like a hormonal teenager, don't I?"

Indie laughed, "Yes, you do, and it's the best thing in all morning!" she gestured at him to continue, and Nico thought 'to hell with it', and did.

"I love his laugh…I think it's the best thing in the entire universe…"

The legacies shared a knowing glance.

…

"Er, Justin, these are Andromeda and Indie," he said, biting his lip and trying not to look nervous.

The charming, care-free son of Hermes smiled and said, "Nice to meet you,"

Indie was polite, as expected, "Oh, it's so nice to meet _you_."

Now was the challenge. He'd been risking with Andromeda, who tended to be sarcastic and not care in the slightest about some things, but he was shocked. She looked like an angel, innocent and beautifully mannered, "It's great to see you, Justin."

Nico made a mental note to pay her with some pizza and information about the Beatles.

"Yes, you seem very nice," Justin said, smiling, and the legacies invited him to seat on the couch.

"We thought you might want to see Nico's weird friends in their natural habitat," Indie shrugged, a bit flushed, "But then thought better about it. We want you to see him in our habitat."

He couldn't believe it. They were going to show his friend/boyfriend? Something weird about him. He was sure.

"So we decided to show you the first show he watched with us. Behold, Sherlock," Andromeda smiled.

Nico could die. Right then and there.

But Justin smiled, and his hand touched Nico's. His heart skipped a beat, and he grinned at them.

In the end, the son of Hermes enjoyed the plot, and they all had a raging discussion about if John and Sherlock were secretly dating. While Andromeda and Justin said yes, both Nico and Indie were against it. After fifteen minutes of screaming, "They're perfect for each other!" and "Mary Morstan, gods!" they finally settled enough to have dinner.

It was going perfectly. If they managed to stay in one piece through the evening, Nico would probably introduce her to Hazel next. His sister would be much easier than these crazies.

When the legacies said goodbye, and he and Justin stood outside the door, the son of Hermes did something unexpected.

He leaned down and kissed Nico.

The teen was a bit shorter than him, so he raised his chin to meet his lips, and they automatically worked it out from there. It was sweet, and it was glorious.

They parted, gasping from air, and Justin whispered, "I could get used to this,"

Nico grinned.

…

When they engaged, a year later, it didn't really surprise anyone.

"We knew it." The legacies told a smiling Hazel, and the three of them laughed.

…

At the wedding, Andromeda and Indie cried, and a close to tears Hazel sniffed, "They're so perfect!"

Percy, who was grinning at them, said, "I like you. Nico picks his friend very well these days,"

"Juuuuustin and Niiiiico! Jico! No, Nustin. Okay, that just sounded weird. I like Jico better," Andromeda sniffed, and the son of Hades, (who had excellent hearing) stared, pleading at them to shut up, but then Thalia (who had somehow become a priest, they didn't want to know) said, "You may kiss the hottie,"

Very hilarious. Much serious.

But Justin's lips were on Nico's and that was all it took for the legacies to cheer. They spotted Annabeth Chase laughing and clapping her hands away, while Hazel just looked the happiest in a long time.

When they kissed for two minutes straight, only pausing for breath, it got awkward, but they finally let go of each other, and everyone (Percy) started muttering about free food.

"Justin and you are too perfect!" Andromeda cried as they reached the couple.

Indie rolled her eyes and whispered, "She's writing FanFiction; it's getting serious,"

The couple looked alarmed.

…

When they actually had a house together, not a flat, Nico once asked them, "How are you not in a romantic relationship, live together, and still stand each other?"

He wasn't a subtle kind of person.

They burst out laughing, and Andromeda said between breaths, "We –We're just really cool people who manage to live,"  
"Nah," Indie pretended to ponder, "I think it's really that I'm hot enough for her to forgive me,"

Of course, Andromeda got the last slice of pizza that night. Nico, marveling at how _strange_ his friends were, left the subject untouched.

…

On the day that Hazel and Frank got married, the four of them (legacies and adorable couple), got into a debate about Nico and Justin.

"Do you think they'll have kids?" they were sitting lazily, drinks on the table, and the boys were nowhere to be found. Andromeda just had to ask the great question.

Hazel blushed, as old-fashioned as she was, "I-I don't know. Maybe?"

Frank laughed and kissed her forehead, "Nico doesn't seem like the kid's type, but I hear Justin's desperate, and we all know that Nico will do anything that he asks him."

Indie laughed, and her gaze moved to Andromeda's face. For a while, she'd seemed interested in the bartender girl. Could it be she fancied her? From the way her eyes seemed to follow the bar, she thought so. She grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," the legacy of Aphrodite said, shaking her head, "I always say it is my love powers that got them together,"  
"Oh, I didn't know watching a Sherlock marathon counted as love powers," said Indie thoughtfully, and Frank snorted while Hazel looked a bit confused.

And then the couple appeared. Obviously after a long session of making out. Their cheeks were red, their lips swollen, and they were breathing heavily. Hazel looked slightly horrified, and Indie felt a bit uncomfortable, while Frank and Andromeda exchanged glances.

"Hello, crew," Nico said as he slid into his seat, "How's the happy couple?" he kissed his sister's forehead.

Justin smiled at Indie, and she said, "I finally got those books you told me about. I can give them to you soon,"

"Thank you. The Athena Cabin will cheer," he winked, and they both laughed. Yeah, right. Thirty-one year old Annabeth didn't cheer, just grunt and complain about her hours in the middle of the night taking care of her baby. But tonight you could see her smiling as if her world was anew, Percy watching her with bright eyes.

For some reason, Nico started talking about them, "How did I get so amazing friends and family?" he shook his head in disbelief.

Indie felt flattered, and she blushed, timid. She always sucked at receiving compliments. Thankfully, Andromeda saved her, "Well, I'm not straight…and we're legacies…but I think we do pretty good,"

Nico's dark obsidian eyes flashed, happiness swirling in irises that were as mysterious as the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! It means a lot. Did you think it was out of character? Too boring? If you have any comments, just review.**

**Also, I don't own Sherlock, Supernatural, Castle, or any of the shows, ships or actors that I mentioned.**

**Thank you again,**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom**


End file.
